Claro de luna
by Marinuqui
Summary: Luna Lovegood sorprendería esa noche a Neville con algo que el joven no olvidaría. Y que haría que encima, le llegase a gustar el claro de luna.


Pareja: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood.

Género: Romance.

Rating: +K

Palabras: 1500

Este fic es para Katescape como regalo. Espero que te guste :)

El revoloteo de los pájaros en ese atardecer de invierno hacía que los dos jóvenes se estremeciesen sin poder evitarlo. Pronto caería la noche, y su amiga quería darse prisa para llegar a su destino.

Debía admitir que se encontraba desorientado, pero eso no le importaba. No mientras fuese la mano de ella la que tirase de su cuerpo con fuerza.

No sabía desde que momento había empezado a sentir algo en su interior. No sabía darle un nombre concreto, pero existía. En su interior, y parecía que no dudaba en persistir. Y eso asustaba al muchacho de cabello oscuro, aunque no podía evitar sonreír cuando ella se giraba en busca de los ojos de él. De su mirada. De su sonrisa.

La melena espesa y dorada se removía de vez en cuando ante cada paso que daba. Poco a poco. Sin pausa pero sin prisa. Y aunque seguían caminando por la penetrante zona que árboles, Neville podía observar como la escasa luz que penetraba por los pocos espacios existentes entre las ramas de los árboles si iba apagando, perdiendo esa chispa que conseguía alumbrar todo el camino.

-¿Estás bien, Neville?

El aludido levantó la mirada del suelo al ser preguntado por la joven Ravenclaw, que sonreía con tranquilidad. Siempre apacible. Siempre sencilla. ¿Cuál era el maravilloso misterio de la joven Lovegood? A Neville siempre le había calmado la dulce voz de la chica.

-¿A dónde vamos, Luna?

Y ella sonrió misteriosamente, tomándole de la mano de nuevo. Y eso causó un estremecimiento y sonrojo en su compañero de escapada. Una escapada que necesitaban.

Ese año en la escuela era horrible. Snape se encontraba como director y ahora la maldad se había apoderado de las paredes de ese suntuoso castillo que en su momento había sido el lugar más seguro de su vida. Pero ya no lo era, y a Neville le asustaba el hecho de que todo fuese así en la vida. Y si bien ya no era ese niño pequeño que se asustaba por cualquier cosa, ahora era un adulto que tenía miedo. Como todo el mundo.

Se detuvieron en frente de unas ramas que parecían no permitir acceso a nadie, pero ella prosiguió como una gran aventurera. Y Neville sonrió. Se imaginaba a Luna años después pasando un lugar recóndito de la selva, buscando seres que serían inexistentes para los demás, pero no para ella. No para esa chica menuda que parecía ser más valiente que el Gryffindor. Y en el fondo, puede que lo fuera.

Con los años, Neville Longbottom había aprendido que la valentía no era algo que provenía al estar en una casa. Y también comprendió que no era algo que faltase en la vida de la persona. Comprendió que a veces, se decantaba demasiado rápido a la gente en una casa, y aunque Luna era una de las chicas más inteligentes que nunca hubiese conocido, era también la más valiente con la que se había echado a la cara.

Aún percibía la sangre en su labio por el golpe que le proporcionó un Slytherin por la mañana, pero el sabor dulce no le molestaba. La chica se escabulló, haciendo que él se encaminase por el pequeño camino de piedras para empujar las ramas, dando así al lugar oculto tras el color verde oscuro que le proporcionaba la noche al bosque.

Pero el lago que dejaba entrever un precioso paisaje no era nada más que el comienzo de una noche especial. La joven Ravenclaw se giró entonces, clavando sus pupilas azules y grandes sobre los pequeños ojos del chico, que se mantenía estático en frente de toda esa belleza que se abría paso ante él.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es…precioso-Se limitó a decir, aún conmocionado por poder visitar algo tan grandioso como aquello-¿De qué lo conoces, Luna? ¿Cómo…?

Pero ella siseó, negando con la cabeza para sonreír de nuevo.

-Demasiadas preguntas. Es bonito-Corroboró con suavidad, sin percatarse de que el chico se ponía nervioso cada vez que ella daba un paso hacia él-Necesitábamos escapar un poco de la escuela.

-¿Y Ginny?- "Estúpido", llegó a pensar al mencionar a otra chica. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Solo le importaba estar allí con Luna. Solamente con ella.

-Ha preferido quedarse en la habitación hablando con Lavender-Se encogió de hombros-Últimamente se llevan bien.

Y asintió el muchacho, pensativo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese extremo de dolor y temor? Hasta tal punto que las personas a las que más detestabas se convirtiesen en esas personas que te apoyaban e incluso, comprendían. La guerra y el odio destruían muchas cosas, pero para Neville pensaba que también lograba unir a numerosas personas que en un principio no tenían nada en común.

-Aún me sorprende que estemos en esta situación.

-¿En cuál?-Cuestionó ella después de unos segundos, dejando escapar un poco de aire.

-En esto. Que tengamos tanto miedo como para no salir.

-Nosotros lo hemos hecho, Neville-Señaló con obviedad-¿No te sientes lleno por eso?

-Luna…No es todo tan sencillo como eso.

-Somos nosotros, las personas, Neville, los que hacemos todo complicado. Y que de algo tan sencillo como un grano de arena, lo convertimos en una montaña.

-Puede ser…-Se sorprendió ante la seriedad de la rubia.

-Aun así, yo ando preocupada por los torposoplos…parece que estamos en época de ellos-Y Neville sonrió. Esa era su Luna.

-No te preocupes. Los torpo…

-No existen…Eso lo dices tú, Neville…Y sin embargo, ¿nosotros existimos?

-Pues claro que sí.

-Y los muggles piensan que no, ¿verdad?-El chico se quedó descolocado-Contesta, por favor.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Y si los muggles piensan que no existimos pero es así… ¿Por qué los torposoplos no van a existir si nosotros pensamos que no?

Ante esa pregunta, el moreno no supo cómo replicar. Era cierto. ¿Cómo demostrar que los torposoplos no existían? Ellos tampoco existían supuestamente, y allí estaban dos magos en medio de un lago. Una con una sonrisa de suavidad, y el otro con cara de confusión.

-Yo…Emm…

-Neville, deberías abrir tu mente un poco. Es bueno ser abierto para muchas cosas.

-Em…

-Venga, vamos a bañarnos, que hoy la noche es preciosa.

Y tan rápido como dijo eso, la rubia se despojó de sus prendas. Neville se quedó boquiabierto al encontrarse con la piel pálida de la chica al descubierto, sin prenda alguna que cubriese su cuerpo. Y aunque al principio parecía que se iba a quedar en camiseta, finalmente se deshizo de ella para quedar en ropa interior. Y eso conmocionó al chaval porque le gustaba el cuerpo de la rubia, y si encima era la chica de sus sueños, mal íbamos.

Pero en ese instante, nada le preocupaba a la joven Ravenclaw que no fuese un baño bajo la luna, que se le antojaba demasiado hermosa. Y cuando se giró, dentro del agua, se encontró con un Neville que intentaba adentrarse en el agua con paso lento y con frío. No pudo evitar sonreír. Neville era encantador cuando quería.

-¡Ven! ¡El agua está genial!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Está helada, Luna!

Y la chica corre como puede hacia él, para así tomar sus manos y tirar de él hacia el agua. Y al final, cayeron los dos juntos, mojándose los cabellos y haciendo que Neville temblase del puro frío, sonsacando una tierna sonrisa de Luna, la que lo abrazó con cuidado.

-¿Mejor?-El moreno se sonrojó.

-Sí…gracias Luna.

Y la chica se apartó para poder observar mejor la luna, sin apartar su brazo de la cadera del chico, que también decidió clavar su mirada en ese astro que permanecía sujeto en el cielo.

-¿Te gusta el lago?

-No está nada mal.

-¿Y la luna?-Las preguntas empezaban a sonar raras, por lo que sonrió torpemente.

-Pues…No sé.

-¿Y las estrellas?

-Me encantan.

-¿Por qué?

-Me traen buenos recuerdos-Se encogió un poco sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿La luna no te trae recuerdo alguno, Neville?

-Pues…no.

Y ante esa respuesta, la muchacha se giró, provocando que él también la mirase sin poder hacer nada por evitar lo que sucedió a continuación. En un solo segundo, sintió el vacío cuando los labios de Luna se apoderaron de los suyos en una suave caricia. Fue un beso casto y sencillo, además de rápido. Pero era una sensación extraña la que invadió al chico cuando se separó. Como una especie de tristeza por ello.

-Neville… ¿Sabías que las personas relacionamos momentos de nuestra vida con cosas que nos recuerdan a ella? Solemos relacionar olores, paisajes, música, a cosas que nos han sucedido a lo largo de nuestra vida. Incluso así, nos acercamos o no a una persona, nos puede llegar a resultar o no agradable un ser vivo, además de innumerables cosas. ¿Lo sabías?

-No…la verdad es que no sabía nada de eso, Luna-La aludida asintió, pensativa.

-Neville…

-Dime.

-¿Te gusta el claro de luna?-El silencio se amoldó entre los dos.

-Sí. Me gusta el claro de luna-Afirmó con certeza. Luna sonrió disimuladamente.

Y fue en ese momento en el que los labios de Luna Lovegood se encontraron de nuevo con los de Neville Longbottom.

**Nota de autora:**

_Y esta es la historia. Un poco sosa quizás, pero creo que no ha quedado mal y es un Neville/Luna. Espero que te guste Katescape, al menos se ha intentado xD._


End file.
